WCWA
WCWA is a CW affiliate that serves the Calgary, Alberta market. It broadcasts on Channel 12. From 1995 to 2001, the station had no newscasts at all due to a labor dispute. Syndicated programming on WCWA includes: Supermarket Sweep, Two and a Half Men, Family Guy, That 70s Show, Full House (first aired on WCWA in 1991), and Roseanne among others. Station History WCWA signed on the air back on December 30th, 1986 as an Independent under the original call letters WBIE. WBIE remained as an Independent and under the original call signs for nearly 10 years until 1995 when two newly formed networks The WB and UPN signed on the air. WBIE picked up The WB and in doing so, switched call letters from WBIE to WCWB ('W C'algary's '''WB). '''Due to a labor dispute among WCWB's news staff and management, WCWB cancelled all newscasts and wouldn't air newscasts again for 6 years. On July 28th, 2001, WCWB went silent for most of the day, ironically on the same day they brought back newscasts. Viewers were frustrated and called in the station to find out the issue. The only answer they got was to tune in at 6 pm for a surprise. The surprise being that they brought back newscasts for the first time in 6 years and normal programming was restored thereafter. Many people thought that day's "going silent" prank was obviously a puzzling decision. On that same day, Kids' WB programming was transmitted by an Independent station. According to a station executive, WCWB's "going silent until the News" idea was actually a pubilicity stunt. In 2006, when The WB and UPN announced they would merge to form The CW and MyNetworkTV, WCWB became a charter affiliate for The CW. Along with the affiliation switches, WCWB changed call letters yet again, this time to ''WCWA. ''WCWA has remained as an affiliate of The CW and was not affected by the fictional tv station switch. Programming Schedule from September 1996 News/Station Presentation Newscast TItles *WBIE Newsbreak (1986-1988; only had news updates then) *Newswatch 28 (1988-1992) *WBIE News (1992-1995) *Calgary's WB News (2001-2006) *CW Calgary News (2006-present) Station Slogans *We're the Ones (1986-1990) *Keep Your Eyes On Us (1990-1995) *WB 28 is Your Entertainment Station (1995-2001; only entertainment slogan the station had as a WB affiliate) *WB 28: Kiss the Frog, Baby! (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Dubba Dubba Dubba Dubba WB 28! (1996-2005) *You're on the Dubba Dubba WB 28! (1996-1997) *Hey Dubba O, Dubba He, Dubba She, Dubba You, Dubba Me, Dubba Dubba WB 28! (1997-1998) *WB 28, Do the Dubba Dance! (1997-1998) *What's the Place I Want to Be? Dubba Dubba WB 28! (1998-1999) *WB 28: I Can't Wait to Crawl! (1999-2000) *WB 28: The Night is Young. (2000-2001) *WB 28/Calgary's WB, Watch What We're Doing Now! (2000-2006) *Calgary's WB: Watch the Frog. (2001-2005) *Calgary's WB: Fresh from the Frog (2001-2005) *Calgary's WB: Home of the Shows That Speak to Our Young Adult Audience from an Empowered Point of View. (2002-2005) *Calgary's WB: We Speak to a Generation. (2003-2006) *Calgary's WB: The Network Defining a Generation. (2004-2006) *The First 18 Years. Calgary's WB. Est 1986. (2004-2005) *Calgary's WB: The New Generation. (2005-2006) *Coverage You Can Count On (2001-2006) *Where News Comes First (2006-present) Current On-Air Staff Robert Jaime - News Director *Jane Palming - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Hannah Lee - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Scott Fish - anchor; weekends at 9 CW Calgary Weather Team *Shelly Freeman - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 *Matt Loomis - meteorologist; weekends at 9 CW Sports Team *Justin DeLeon - sports director; weeknights at 9 *Robert Berryhill - sports reporter; weekends at 9 Current On-Air Reporters *Brandy Blakenship - general assignment reporter *Donna Lewis - general assignment reporter *Kyle Woods - general assignment reporter *Michael Washburn - general assignment reporter *Jackie Poach - general assignment reporter *Fran Hudson - general assignment reporter *Michael Pinaturo - general assignment reporter Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 12 Category:Calgary Category:Alberta Category:Canada Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Time Warner Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986